Rob Gronkowski vs Gina Rodriguez
In this episode of Drop the Mic, New York Jets Tight End Rob Gronkowski goes up against Gina Rodriguez, who is best known for playing Daenerys Targaryen in the hit TV series Game of Thrones. Rob Gronkowski: You're called the next big thing, but i doubt thats a fact 6'6, 265, what's bigger than that? Im a touchdown machine plus the '''chicks dig my bod. You're a vir'gin, I'm not, I score all the top'' Gina's always bragging about how she's good at rapping lets just hope she's better at this than acting You're an uglier betty and I wish you stopped, I can tell you're a virgin cause you never came out on top Gina Rodriguez: (Alright, I hear you, Joshua now let me hear you a little bit) Rob's body is so weird he needs to get it in check, he goes to the gym just to work out his neck Gronk's his nickname and we know what that means It's the only sound that he made until he was 16 My flow's so hot the whole crowd's loving it I spit fire, you look like the caveman who discovered it This is not a revelation, I'm sure you've heard it all But check your manhood, because I just deflated your balls! Rob Gronkowski: Don't come at me Gina with this attitude. You play a virgin on TV'' but tonight you're getting screwed!'' Truth is, I'm not good at math, I'm the hulk, what gets more viewers, CW, or Super BOWL? Don't hold back Gina, show me what you gotYou're the expert '''salsa dancer but I'm making it hot' ''I am so good at football and important to the game I won the last super bowl and didn't even play Gina Rodriguez: Gronk you can barely talk, you Tarzan, me Jane! your success is impressive, you did it with no brain! He says he's never spent his salary, cause he's thrifty: You're 27 years old, you don't look a day over 50! You're considered the game's best tight end. But look like you're endorsed by creatine and vapends You wrote a memoir, as if people were really needing it. I got one question though, you ever plan on reading it? Rob Gronkowski: Gina, I'll let that verse slide, are you even tall enough to HANDLE THIS RIDE? You have a strong chin, but not a strong will, was there an AMBER alert for your lollipop guild? I played in the Super Bowl, in fact I've won twice, I'll retire after Super Bowl 69, niiiiiiiiiiiiiice I'm always down to party, just tell me when, cause I'm on the dance floor, ladies check out this tight end Gina Rodriguez: (That was cute, you're so cute. Joshua let me just handle this verse ryetch quix) You have a glass jaw, I broke a glass ceiling. You'll '''end up on the' bench again, injured by hurt feelings'' You're such a douche, a descendent of Ed Hardy, your version of Yoga is keg stands at a frat party I want to NYU in search for better knowledge, University of Arizona? That's barely a college You won the Super Bowl but had teammates for help, I won a Golden Globe, bitch I did that shit myself!